little' Panda is My Love
by NFartlover
Summary: summary : Kris , rapper terkenal yang tengah naik daun, diutus sang pemilik agency mengadakan tour konser di Kota Qingdao (china). Menemukan 'hal' yang tak teduga di sana. ini ff BL / YAOI dengan main cast TAORIS :3 silahkan dibaca para reader deul XD


Annyeong yeorobun XD gue bawa cerita tentang taoris :3 ditengah kesibukan sekolah, gue membuat ff ini ._. –tolong adegan ini jangan ditiru- #plak .

Langsung aja ne silahkan menikmati hidangannya~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : KrisTao milik Tuhan. baby tao hanya untuk Dduizang, begitupun sebaliknya XD

Main couple : KRISTAO

Cast : -Wu YiFan

-Huang Zi Tao, and other (bertambah sesuai cerita)

Genre: Romance, supernatural

Length : 1 of (?)

WARNING! : YAOI ,BL, cerita bikin ngantuk, bosan , typo(s) bertebaran , alur memaksa , alur nya rusak (?) , alurnya Gaje, dll.

NO BASH , NO FLAME . menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun , itu udah cukup :3

.

.

.

Summary :

Kris , rapper terkenal yang tengah naik daun, diutus sang pemilik agency mengadakan tour konser di Kota Qingdao (china). Menemukan 'hal' yang tak teduga di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika benar-benar tidak suka main pair disini , kalian bisa tekan tanda close . Cerita ini akan segera dimulai.. HAPPY READING XD

.

.

.

.

Chappie 1

Terlihat sosok pemuda tampan yang kini tengah dikerumunin oleh lautan para fansnya. Pengap nya udara, membuatnya merasa panas. Sesekali dia memberikan senyum simpul agar para fansnya tidak bertindak semakin'liar'.

"Kris ge.. Kris ge.. Kris ge.. KYAAAAAAAAAAAA WO AI NI KRIS GE!"jerit-jerit yang terdengar nyaring pun menggema di bandara internasional Liuting Qingdao itu. Ditambah udara yang semakin terasa panas. Membuat pemuda tampan yang kini diketahui bernama 'Kris' semakin mempercepat derap langkahnya.

Bruk..

Tak sengaja tubuh tegapnya menabrak gadis kecil yang terdorong oleh kerumunan para fansnya.

"Dui bu qi gege, aku tak sengaja. Sekali lagi dui bu qi gege" gadis kecil itu pun bangkit berdiri dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf –yang sebenarnya bukan kesalahannya– ke Kris. Setelah itu , dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut.

Kris mengedikkan bahunya cuek , toh dia tidak lecet. Dia memincingkan mata ketika melihat benda kecil yang menyerupai kunci tergeletak di samping kakinya. Dia berjongkok bermaksud mengambil benda tersebut.

'mungkin punya gadis kecil yang tadi' batinnya cuek.

Dia menaruh kunci tersebut kedalam kantung celananya. Dia memasang tampang cool nya kembali dan berjalan menuju van yang terletak 1 meter di depannya.

"Hah... inilah yang kuinginkan. Ketenangan dan kenyamanan"dia menempatkan tubuhnya pada posisi nyaman. rileks

Setelah sampai di van'nya' yang memerlukan perjuangan berat. Akhirnya kepuasan yang didapatkannya. Meninggalkan bandara dan raut kecewa dari para fansnya -poor-

"Kris.. tidurlah dulu , sebentar kita akan menggelar konser mu yg 'so fantastic' itu" pintah seseorang yang memegang profesi sebagai 'manager' itu.

"Hmmmmm..." Kris hanya membalas perkataan manager nya itu dengan bergumam.

"aish , pasti dia kelelahan"

Tinggalah tiga orang di van tersebut dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

_Wo xiang yao ba ni guan man wo de hou__  
__Quan shen dou zai chan dou__  
__jiu suan he de zai duo yong yuan dou bu gou__  
__Du xing yi jing man yan cong tou dao jiao__  
__dan wo bu qu zhao jia__  
__Xiang shou zhe zhe zhong ci ji__  
__na me tong kuai I can't stop~_

"KRISS!"

"KYAAAAAAA"

"YOU ARE SO HANDSOME"

"WO AI NI"

Konser meriah itupun meraih sukses yang besar. Terbukti dalam hitungan menit , seluruh tiket yang dijual habis ludes. Bahkan terdapat orang 'luar' yang rela datang ke kota Qingdao itu , demi melihat seorang _rapper _muda yang tengah naik daun itu.

"hahh.. hahh.. Cepat ambilkan minumanku!" bentak Kris yang tengah berada di ruang istirahat. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah.

"hey bro~ calm down. Kau membuat mereka takut" ucap pemuda jangkung yang berada di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk dua orang yang menatap Kris takut.

"diamlah idiot.. aku lelah berdebat denganmu" ujar Kris ketus. Tak mau meladeni rekannya yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas itu.

Kris menyandarkan dirinya di sofa tersebut . menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

"apa yang kalian lihat-lihat? Cepat ambil minuman untuk kris!" desis rekan kris.

"ba-baiklah Chan Lie. Kami permisi dulu" ujar kedua perempuan tersebut secara bersamaan.

"hahh.. Aku bosan disini Kris. Mau keluar nggak?" ucap Chan lie memecah keheningan.

"kita bisa cari suasana baru. Ah! Bagaimana kalau ke pantai ? banyak gadis-gadis cantik nan seksi disana loh" sekali lagi Chan Lie berbicara tanpa melirik Kris.

"Kris?" rekannya tersebut mulai jengah. Kris tak menjawab ucapannya.

"Kri-

"ZZzZzzZzzZZzz..."

-s" tepat Chan Lie menoleh kesamping. Dia melihat rekannya sedang menjelajahi alam bawah sadarnya.

"hahhhh.. kau yang membuat aku terlihat seperti orang idiot , Kris" Chan Lie pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak habis pikir , jika sedari tadi dia bermolog sendiri seperti orang idiot-menurut Kris-.

"lebih baik aku pergi saja sendiri. Menikmati waktu luang ku. Hahaha.." sambil tertawa memikirkan hal apa saja yang dilakukan nanti. Chan Lie melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang istirahat tersebut.

.

.

CKLEK

Selang beberapa menit. 2 perempuan tersebut kembali dengan membawakan 1 nampan berisi segelas jus orange , dan yang satunya membawa nampan yang berisikan cemilan.

"b-bagaimana ini Fen jie jie. aku tak berani membangunkannya" ujar salah satu perempuan tersebut.

"a-aku juga Yin. Tapi.. kalau kita tidak memberikan ini kepada Kris. Kita bisa di marahin atasan" balas perempuan yang lebih tua dari perempuan pertama tadi.

"eumm.. baiklah Fen jie jie. Biar aku saja yang membangunkan nya " ucap perempuan yang lebih muda itu. Dengan ragu-ragu dia membangunkan Kris.

"K-Kris.. ini minuman mu sudah datang"ucap Yin hati-hati. Merasa takut.

"hmmmm.. ZZzzZZZzzZZ..."

"hey Kris" dengan nekat. Yin pun mengguncang bahu Kris dengan pelan.

"OHHH SH*TTT! SIAPA SIH YANG BERANI GANGGU WAKTU TIDURKU!" Kris bangun dengan kesal. Merasa terganggu dengan suara yang berisik -menurutnya- .

"ma-maaf Kris. Kami hanya me-mengantarkan pesananmu" kedua perempuan tersebut sudah bergemetaran hebat. Takut bentakkan Kris.

"aku.. tidak.. Haus.." balas Kris dingin dan menusuk serta menekankan setiap katanya. Setelah itupun dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang istirahat itu.

"apa.. dia lagi PMS ya Fen jie jie?" tanya pemuda yang lebih muda itu dengan tampang bodohnya -konyol-

"hussstttt.. jangan ngomong sembarangan. Mana ada laki-laki yang PMS , mei mei"

kedua perempuan tersebut kembali mengerjakan tugas selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH SH*T ! ASDFGHJKL! Mengapa di dunia ini banyak yang mengusik ketenanganku" selama perjalanannya . Kris menghabiskan dengan mengumpat tidak jelas sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya –yang membuat terlihat _sexy_\- . sehabis konser pun , dia belum mengganti pakaiannya. Kini pakaian tersebut basah -akibat keringat kris- dan menempel erat di setiap lekukan tubuh sexynya. Efek capek.

Kris pun bingung ingin pergi kemana. Dia masih 'baru' untuk berada di kota Qingdao ini. 'ahh.. lebih baik jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja' usul batinnya. Dengan keadaan BM, dia pun mengambil jaket tebalnya.

CEKLEK

BLAM!

Pintu pun sukses dibanting keras.

.

.

'huftttttt.. sudah jam 9 -malam-. Berarti aku hanya tidur 15 menit" yahhh.. mengingat kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan -menurutnya- yang tadi , dia pun memberatkan langkah kakinya yang berniat jalan-jalan di sekitar tempat istirahatnya

"ge-gege.. tolong aku" terdengar suara lirih yang memanggil Kris.

"h-ha?" bulu remang Kris pun bergidik. Takut.

"gege.. aku disini" suara itupun semakin terdengar jelas. Namun, terdengar lebih lirih.

Kris pun berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Mata tajamnya bak elang itu memincing. Melihat gang gelap yang beberapa meter tepat di depannya.

Drap.. drap.. drap..

"ASTAGA! Apa yang terjadi?!" ucapnya panik ketika melihat gadis kecil yang kini tengah berlumuran darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Pisau menancap tepat di perut gadis kecil itu. Membuat kris -agak- mual.

"ge-gege.. bisakah gege ke sini sebentarh? Hah.. hah.." ucap gadis kecil itu lirih sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong yang berada di samping kanannya.

"ya-yah.. ta-tapi .. kamu harus dibawa ke rumah sakit dulu ,, hummpppp" krispun merasa perutnya terkocok-kocok. Merasa semakin mual. Dia pun mulai duduk di samping kanan gadis kecil itu.

"hehehe.. tidak apa-apahh kok gegeh.. hah.. akuh hanya ingin menyampaikanhh.. hah... sesuatu.. uhukkk.."ucap gadis itu lirih sambil terbatuk.

"astaga! Kamu mengeluarkan darah. Jangan terlalu banyak ngomong dulu" ucap Kris panik. Dengan memberanikan diri. Kini dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang berasal dari jaketnya. Mengusap darah yang berada di sekitar mulut gadis kecil itu.

"hehe.. ternyatah ..hah.. gegehh baik sama akuh.. hah.." gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis sambil memegang tangan Kris yang sedang mengusap darah yang berada di mulutnya.

"ya-yah.. kita kan sesama manusia. Jadi harus saling membantu" ucap Kris gugup. Dia belum pernah merasa berada di situasi yang seperti ini. Dia merasa panik , takut , bingung.

Gadis kecil itupun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi bicara kris yang gugup. Dia pun menoleh kekiri dan berniat mengambil dos yang berada disampingnya itu.

"biar ku bantu" dengan sigap kris mengambil alih dos yang berada di samping kiri gadis kecil itu. Menyimpan tepat di depan gadis kecil itu.

"bukahh ge.. uhuk.."pintah gadis kecil itu.

"i-ini apa ?" (aduh Kris.. disaat genting begini. Lo malah kepo ._. #abaikan)

"bukah..hah.. ajah ge.. hah.."gadis itu hanya menyruh Kris untuk membuka dos tersebut.

Dengan ragu-ragu. Kris pun membuka dos yang kini telah berpindah ke pangkuannya.

Srekk..

Kris pun membolakan matanya. Kaget melihat apa yang didalam dos tersebut. Dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Dia pun berniat menanyakan ke gadis kecil itu.

"in-

"itu 'TAO' kecilkuh.. hah.. tolong jagahh diahh.. hah.. untukku.. terima kasih gegeh.. hah.. UHUK!.. UHUK..." gadis kecil itupun terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. Mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya . dia pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Aloh-aloh-aloh.. aku newbie.. :3 gak tahu musti ngomong apa. Tapi aku pengen minta kritik dan sarannya untuk kakak-kakak yang sudah senior atau para reader deul XD

Kalau respone bagus, aku lanjut kok ^_^


End file.
